White Noise
by remandramm
Summary: Noir was as far from a social butterfly as a person could get. How then did he find himself at the Beacon Dance? (A short one-shot featuring my OC and Ruby)


White noise: Constant background noise that drowns out all other sounds. Also defined as meaningless or distracting commotion, hubbub, or chatter.

Not quite the phrase he would use, but it described the current situation well enough.

He. Could. Not. Hear. Himself. Think.

Noir Lumiere was hardly what most would consider a "people person." He could confidently say that if he were given the choice to either battle through a horde of Grimm or take his chances with a crowd, he would choose the Grimm every time.

Without fail.

People were irrational and unpredictable. They were loud and obnoxious and hard to handle. They weren't like the Grimm. They didn't fit into categories or have clear intentions. He may try to place labels on them, but he didn't understand them. Not really. At least when it was with the Grimm, he knew where he stood.

That was primarily his reason for enrolling at Beacon. For becoming a huntsman.

Noir was the kind of person who enjoyed reading over socializing. He preferred quiet libraries over loud parties and calm coffee shops over loud ones. His ideal setting was in a silent, dimly lit room with a novel and cup of hot coffee by his side.

People could call him boring all they'd like, but those were the kinds of things that helped him. The kinds of things that saved him.

As long as he had his books, he could get through just about anything.

The Beacon dance was an event that served as a precursor to the school's bi-annual Vytal festival. It was usually accompanied by music, dancing, and drinks. Most people would have enjoyed the unique, upbeat atmosphere.

Noir let out a growl as another freshman brushed against his side, and he cast the boy a spiteful glare. They flinched visibly before hastily retreating into the crowd.

If it weren't already clear, Noir was _not_ most people.

How exactly had he ended up at the dance again? And why hadn't he at least brought a book to occupy himself?

He knew how it had happened, of course. His team was of the loud and boisterous type, and they wanted to make the most of their time at the school. "Forging important bonds" and all that. Noir couldn't comprehend why they placed so much importance on people they would never see again after they graduated, but he was probably the strange one in this situation.

It wouldn't have been the first time.

"Hi, Noir!" His ears perked up at the cheery voice, and he turned to the short girl beside him.

"Hi, Ruby." He replied in his typical monotone.

"You hiding out by the punch bowl, too?" Ruby said.

"I'd like to think I'm camouflaging myself. It's pretty good practice."

She giggled. "What about your team? What happened to them?"

"Ditched me as soon as it started." Why had they even forced him to come anyway? This was going to be the last time he agreed to come with them anywhere.

"Yikes. At least you have me now?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'll take what I can get, anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She looked at him for a second. "You wanna step outside?"

"...Outside?"

"Mm-hm. Outside. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not any good with crowds. It doesn't look like you are either."

He sighed. "Was it that obvious?"

"Well, glaring at everyone who looks at you probably isn't helping."

He shrugged.

When Ruby grabbed his hand and led him toward the balcony, he followed her begrudgingly. Once they arrived outside, the girl stretched her arms above her head and let out a satisfied sigh. "That's a lot better!"

Noir leaned onto the balcony fence and glanced toward her. She wore a deep red dress with black lacing and a thick black sash wrapped around her waist. She was cute. More than usual, anyway.

"Thanks." He said after a moment of silence.

Ruby looked at him curiously. "For what?"

"For a lot of things, really." He took a deep breath, then watched as the white puff of air exited his mouth. It had been nearly a year since they started at Beacon, and so much had changed.

He had changed.

"That doesn't really tell me anything, but you're welcome anyway?" She said, somewhat confused. "Where did this come from?"

"I just wanted to say it aloud. I don't think I've ever said how much I appreciate having you around."

"Well, thanks." Her cheeks took on a light pink hue. "I think you're a lot more special than I am though."

"Me?"

"Yup."

Noir thought about the statement. She thought he was special? He wasn't sure if he thought the prospect was flattering or just plain stupid. "I'm pretty normal, you know."

"You think so? I don't think I've met anyone quite like you. You're the one who supported me the most, and stood up for Velvet even if you won't admit that it was you."

She figured that out, huh? This girl was pretty amazing...

"Ya know what, Short-stack?"

She frowned. "Why do you keep calling me that? You're not even that much taller than me."

"I'm almost a full head taller than you."

"You act like that's an achievement."

Noir raised an eyebrow."So you admit you're short?"

"Anyway!" The vertically challenged girl exclaimed, trying to divert the conversation. "What were you going to say?"

Noir rolled his eyes. "It was nothing."

"What? That only makes me more curious." She groaned. "Come on!"

"Nope. You ruined it."

"Sorry! You can't just leave me hanging like that though!" Ruby pouted.

He chuckled, idly fingering the lighter in his pocket. He supposed the night hadn't been a complete waste of time. "You look really nice, by the way."

Ruby stopped.

"R-really?"

"Mm."

"_Oh._ Um, t-thanks? You, uh, look nice too?"

He gave her a small smile. Perhaps it would be best to leave now? He could just relax in his dorm and forget about the disaster that was the first half of the party. Maybe light a candle…

"Hey...maybe we could go out for coffee sometime? Or study together?" The question came out awkwardly, and her eyes didn't quite meet his. The statement made him halt for a moment.

This girl really was strange.

"I mean, you don't have to! I just sorta thought, um-" Ruby continued her awkward rambling.

Ever since the beginning of the first semester, no one had gone out of their way to interact with him. He didn't mind, of course, he was content with fading into the background. He was aware that his demeanor was the cause for it, but changing was a lot easier said than done.

This wasn't even mentioning the status of Faunas in the academy.

Ruby hadn't cared though. She had been the only person to offer a wave or a smile in his direction. The only one to offer to hang out even if he didn't accept it. The only one who was interested in seeing him for him.

"Sure, why not?"

Ruby halted like she heard something she couldn't quite believe…

And she smiled.

_Weird girl._

_~Fin~_

_For now._

_AUTHORS NOTE:_

If I were, to be honest, this was more of an experiment than an actual story. I've wanted to get into writing for a while, but I've never been able to gather up the courage to share anything I create. As a result, my growth has been stunted for a rather long time.

You see, this had originally been part of a bigger piece. I'm kind of a sporadic writer, and I'm not good at making full-length pieces. Whenever I try, the plot lines just kinda become a jumbled mess. They twist and turn and sometimes intersect. Eventually they all just sorta cut off before they reach a real destination.

So I figured I'd upload something small like this and see where it goes. I recognize that I need a great deal of work, so I'd appreciate it if I could get some constructive criticism. Even when looking at this little impromptu author's note, I can see that it doesn't flow particularly well. It's choppy and the transitions are practically nonexistent.

Advice? Criticism? Hatred for my poor portrayal of our favorite cinnamon roll of a waifu? I'm open to it all. (That is, assuming anyone will actually read this and take the time to review)

At the very least, I hope someone ended up enjoying my little train-wreck of a one-shot.

How should I end this? A goodbye? Some kind of cryptic, philosophical question? Maybe something else entirely?

I don't know. Just, uh, have a great day? We really don't get enough of those.


End file.
